Valentine's Day
by Rocki
Summary: Spike overhears a conversation and instantly thinks the worse. Spander


AN: Okay, this story is really short and is also not up to my usually good humored stuff. This is a little angsty but it has a happy ending! I promise! This is an established relationship between Spike and Xander. They are living in an apartment and Xander works in construction. Don't ask which season 'cause I don't really know. Warning: This is SLASH! MaleXMale! If you don't like, don't read. As simple as that!  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of this except Jake. He's mine but I don't really need him.  
Summary: Spike overhears a conversation and instantly thinks the worst.

Xander Harris was on top of the world and he knew it. He had a great boyfriend who could fight off all other demons and nasties out there. Xander had just gotten another raise at work which surprised him to no end. And, Anya had finally moved on knowing the Spike and Xander were meant to be. Oh, yeah. Xander was on top of the world.

"Harris!" a voice called from behind him.

Xander stopped and shifted the mixture of colorful roses and assorted candy for Spike to his other arm while he waited for Jake, his blonde trainee at work, catch up to him. "What'd you need?" Xander asked impatiently. It was already past ten on Valentine's Day because Xander had to do a massive amount of paperwork and Spike would be mad if they didn't get to spend the last hour and a half together.

Jake blushed as he shifted from foot to foot. "I just wanted to tell you that I really appreciate what you've done for me the last few days. You know, bending over backwards to make sure I did it right," he said quietly to the tall brunette.

Xander's eyes widened at the innuendo but didn't comment. He just nodded, patted the boy on the shoulder awkwardly, then turned and hurried off to his home where a certain Vampire waited for him. Only, when Xander arrived, Spike wasn't there.

SXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSX

Spike excitedly left the apartment and headed over to Xander's work at the construction yard. Just as he was about to pounce his lover, another blonde came running up to his Xander.

Spike listened in curiously but his eyes widened as the boy mentioned his Xander 'bending over backwards to help him do it.' Surely he didn't mean what was said! He looked at Xander who just smiled and touched the boy's shoulder before leaving a grinning boy behind. Spike watched the boy head back to the parking lot and drive away.

Xander wouldn't be cheating on him. He couldn't. After everything with Drusilla and her cheating on him with Angelus constantly with Spike usually in the same room when they started, Spike swore to never let another treat him like that again. Stupid Valentine's Day. Spike turned and immediately headed to Willy's to get plastered.

SXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSX

Xander waited on the couch for his boyfriend to come home for a few hours before he passed out.

A rough hand grabbed Xander up from the couch and threw him onto the floor startling the brunette awake. The hands turned him to face an angry Spike.

"Spike!" Xander said in surprise, his voice higher pitched than he would like. "Where've you been? Why'd you throw me to the floor?" he asked as he shifted to a more comfortable position as he wrapped his arms around Spike's waist trying hard to figure out why Spike was so angry.

"I've been out. How could you, Xan?" Spike muttered as coherently as possible. He grabbed Xander by the front of the shirt and pulled him up to his face. "I trusted you! I loved you! Bloody hell!" Spike yelled as he shoved Xander to the ground again. "I trusted you!" he yelled out again.

Xander stared. "I love you, too, baby. What'd I do?" he muttered quietly holding his bruised shoulders carefully. "What happened?" he asked as Spike stood up glaring daggers at the young man. Xander stood up as well and tried to wrap his arms around Spike again only to be thrown onto his knees facing the couch. "Spike, stop this!" he begged.

"I won't let you leave me for some boy!" Spike said as he moved behind Xander and ripped down the boy's pants.

Xander froze as he realized what Spike was going to do. "Spike, you're drunk! Don't do this! I'm not gonna leave you! I love you! Please don't do this," he begged as tears started to fall down his cheeks. The strong arms holding him down loosened only for Xander to hear Spike's pants being pulled down as well. "Spike, don't! Please!" he begged.

Xander suddenly felt warm liquid castcading down his backside and all over him. He instantly stopped crying as he realized what was going on. "Spike? Are you peeing on me?" he asked as the smell caught his nose.

"Mine. Never gonna leave me now!" Spike said triumphantly. Spike wrapped his arms around Xander and held him as he cried. "Don't leave me," he whispered over and over.

"Never," Xander said in reply as he wrapped his arms around the crying Vampire. "I'm never gonna leave you. But, you have to buy a new couch 'cause I don't think we will be able to get our deposit back now," he said as he ran his hand through Spike's hair.

"Xan?" Spike asked a few hours and a long shower later.

"Yeah, baby?" Xander asked as they snuggled together.

"Who was that boy?"

"Jake was just a trainee. I would never cheat on you. I love you too damn much," Xander said for the millionth time.

"Happy Valentine's Day, love."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Spike." 


End file.
